


Su nombre es...

by Suki90



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki90/pseuds/Suki90
Summary: Su nombre va en torno a él, ya que es gracias a su esfuerzo, que en ese momento estaban juntos.





	Su nombre es...

**Disclaimer:**   _Pandora Hearts no me pertenece_ _. Todos los derechos le pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki. Yo solo tome prestados los personajes de dicha historia con fines de entretenimiento y satisfacción mía. Personajes tomados e historia creada sin fines de lucro._

* * *

 **A** utora: Suki90  
**T** ítulo: Su nombre es...  
**S** erie: Pandora Hearts  
**P** areja: Oz Vessalius & Alice Baskerville -OzAlice-

* * *

Él tan sólo se limitó a observar a su compañero, el cual daba vueltas sin parar en el pasillo, iba de un lado a otro tan rápido como el reloj dejaba sonar su “tic tac”. Estaba nervioso, se podía ver en su rostro. Y en sí, no lo culpaba, cualquiera en esa situación lo estaría. Pero verlo precisamente a él estando en esa situación cuando evidentemente había pasado por cosas peores era… bueno, simplemente no podía evitar deleitar su vista con aquella escena.

Dejando salir una pequeña risa, alejando el cigarrillo de su boca, finalmente decidió hablar— Si sigues así vas a dejar un hoyo en el pasillo, Oz.

Ante la voz del hombre de galante apariencia, el muchacho de 21 años de mirada esmeralda finalmente se detuvo y lo vio con una cara de espanto que el morocho no creía haber visto jamás. El rubio se acerca a él y recarga su espalda en la pared, tal y como su amigo lo hacía.

Suspiró con cansancio y con su mano derecha tomó su brazo izquierdo— Estoy nervioso Gil… no puedo estarme quieto.

— Sé que es difícil pedirte que estés tranquilo en una situación como esta —comenzó el de ojos dorados, dando un pequeño sorbo a su cigarro—, pero no puedes hacer nada más que esperar. Así que ponerte nervioso no ayudará en nada.

El joven de rubia cabellera dejó salir un suspiro más y cerró los ojos— Ya lo sé, pero… —sin embargo, antes de poder continuar, un estruendoso grito hizo que los abriera de vuelta.

— “ _¡AAAAAAH, ME DUELE…!”_

_— “¡Por favor aguante un poco más señora!”—se oyó la voz de otra mujer._

_Dejando salir algunos quejidos, la mujer toma fuerza suficiente como para articular algunas frases— “¡OZ! ¡ESTO ES CULPA TUYA! ¡¿ME OYES?! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…!”_

Y con esa nueva serie de gritos, el joven de mirada esmeralda se dejó caer con una sonrisa completamente nerviosa, al mismo tiempo que sentía como su corazón latía a toda máquina.

Santo Dios, estaba acostumbrado a sus gritos, pero estos de alguna forma lo hacían ver su muerte muy próxima. Su mujer era de temer.

— E-Estúpida coneja… nos matará de un susto —expresó el mayor, el cual estaba de alguna forma estampado en la pared, temblando de miedo así como su compañero. Él también ya estaba habituado al temperamento de la morocha, maldita sea la conocía de hace más de 100 años, aún a pesar de haber renacido seguía siendo la misma endemoniada gritona de siempre, por lo cual aquel efecto que producían sus gritos eran de esperarse.

Viendo de reojo a su amigo, el rubio decide hablar— ¿V-Ves por qué ya quiero que termine todo esto? —cuestionó— A-Alice está gritando más de lo normal… debe estar sufriendo mucho —expresó con una gotita bajando por su sien.

— E-Es normal en este tipo de situaciones, recuerdo que la señorita Sharon pasó por lo mismo cuando tuvo a sus hijos… —expresó Gilbert, retomando un poco la compostura.

— Pobre Reim… con lo nervioso que era debió darle casi un infarto al escucharla gritar así —contestó Oz divertido, relajándose un momento de este momento de tensión que tenían en el pasillo de su hogar.

— Si, no sabes cómo se puso… —dijo Gilbert, finalmente apagando el cigarro, dirigió su vista hacia el reloj que estaba a su lado y sonrió, ya habían pasado casi 5 horas, no debía tardar mucho—. Pero todo se le pasó cuando tuvo a su hijo en sus brazos —prosiguió antes de posar su mirada sobre el hombre que estaba a su lado, el cual de tan sólo imaginarse en esa situación no pudo evitar dejar salir una cálida sonrisa—. Estoy completamente seguro que tu pasarás por lo mismo, Oz…

Oz, quien no había dejado ver la puerta de la habitación en donde su esposa se encontraba en labor de parto, desvió su mirada hacia su mejor amigo de toda la vida y le dedico una enorme sonrisa— Si, tienes razón. Muchas gracias, Gil…

El morocho, ante el agradecimiento de Oz, tan sólo atino a asentir levemente.

Sin embargo el tranquilo ambiente que se había generado se vio interrumpido de nueva cuenta por los gritos de la ama de casa, sorprendiendo otra vez a los dos hombres rápidamente. Gil, quien se encontraba levemente sorprendido por la potencia de la morocha, observó el reloj a su lado, y al hacerlo no pudo evitar sonreír, pues al escuchar cómo la voz de Alice se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte y se escuchaba más seguido, podía determinar que estaba en la recta final.

— ¡G-Gil, está gritando más! —gritó el rubio, zarandeando al morocho rápidamente. A pesar de lo que le había dicho su amigo, simplemente no podía con esos gritos.

Viendo de nuevo hacia la puerta, Gil responde— ¡Tra-Tranquilo, ya debe estar por acabar! —expresó con fuerza al ser zarandeado y por el nerviosismo que aún lo recorría.

_— “¡Ya veo la cabeza! ¡Tan sólo un poco más señora Alice!”_

_— “¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, ME DUELEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¡OZ, TE JURO QUE TE MATARÉ DESPUÉS DE ESTO… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”_

Con una sonrisa completamente nerviosa, el rubio tan sólo puede cerrar los ojos con pesar— Yo también te amo, amor… —susurró.

_— “¡Una vez más, está a punto de salir! ¿Está lista señora? Puje en tres… dos… uno… ¡AHORA!”_

_— “¡NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…!”_

_—_ ¡Alice…! —gritó Oz, parándose rápidamente al escuchar el tremendo grito que soltó su esposa, el cual fue el más potente de todos los que había escuchado jamás. Quiso entrar a la habitación, pero Gil se encargó de detenerlo.

Todo estuvo en suspenso por algunos milisegundos, hasta que de pronto… el sonido más bello que los presentes hubieran escuchado jamás se produjo. Era un llanto…

¡Era el llanto de un bebe!

— “¡ _Es un niño, un bello jovencito!” —_ gritó la enfermera una vez que el llanto comenzó a escucharse dentro de la habitación.

El silencio en el pasillo se produjo de nueva cuenta mientras escuchaban como es que el pequeño lloraba con fuerza para poder dejar que el aire corriera por sus pequeños pulmones. Los dos hombres simplemente no sabían qué hacer, no querían dejar de escuchar aquel hermoso sonido. Pero no fue sino hasta que Gilbert reaccionó, que el tiempo corrió de nuevo.

Posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amigo y con alegría le dijo— ¡Oz, es el llanto de tu hijo…! ¡Eres padre…!

Y como si aquella palabra fuera el conjuro que deshiciera el encanto en el que estaba metido, los ojos de Oz se abrieron de par en par y miró con euforia a su mejor amigo.

— Soy padre… ¡SOY PADRE GIL! —expresó con infinita alegría.

Ambos adultos no pudieron evitar abrazarse con fuerza, la felicidad que inundaba a los dos era incontrolable, y el permitirse aquel pequeño acto ayudaba a controlarlo de algún modo hasta que la enfermera abriera la puerta y les diera la indicación para poder entrar y ver a Alice y al pequeño.

— Muchas felicidades Oz… —susurró Gil, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Asintiendo levemente, más calmado, el rubio le responde— Muchas gracias, Gil…

Permanecieron en esa posición, hasta que finalmente la puerta de la habitación principal se abrió, dejando ver a la enfermera que había atendido el parto de la mujer que se encontraba dentro. Los dos se separaron y miraron con curiosidad a la dama de blanco, la cual tan sólo les sonrió y se hizo a un lado.

— Ya puede pasar señor Vessalius —fue lo único que la enfermera les dijo antes de alejarse de la puerta para tomar sus cosas y retirarse.

Oz y Gil se observaron unos segundos antes de sonreírse mutuamente y comenzar a caminar hacia donde Alice se encontraba. El nerviosismo que el rubio sentía era inmenso, pero de alguna forma diferente de cómo lo había estado sintiendo durante esas eternas cinco horas que había durado el parto.

Entro con lentitud a la habitación, y al hacerlo, la imagen más hermosa que haya podido ver jamás se presentó ante sus ojos.

Ahí estaba su esposa, la mujer que había amado desde que tenía memoria, su sol, su Alice, recargada contra el respaldo de su cama con un pequeñísimo ser, el cual parecía haberse calmado finalmente y dejado de llorar. Aquella imagen que sus ojos le proveían simplemente no tenía igual, no había palabras para describirla. La única forma en la que pudo expresa cómo se sentía ante la escena, fue dejar salir algunas cuantas lágrimas de sus esmeraldas orbes.

Gil, quien estaba detrás suyo, también dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos dorados, aunque en menos cantidad que Oz. Lo mismo había sucedido con Sharon cuando la vio sostener a su pequeño Kevin en brazos, tal y como ahora Alice sostenía al primogénito de su más preciado amigo.

Alzando la vista finalmente, Alice, cansada, le sonríe a Oz y a Gil— Oz, cabeza de algas…  vengan, acérquense —les pidió con suavidad, estaba agotada por el parto.

Gil, quien sintió que este no era su momento, le dio un leve empujón a Oz para que se acercara el primero y viera a su hijo por primera vez. El rubio, un poco confundido, se giró hacia él y lo interrogó con la mirada, para después obtener como respuesta un asentimiento lento por parte del moreno.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Oz se dirigió hacia donde estaba su esposa y se sentó a su lado para poder observar al fruto del amor que ambos se tenían. No podía creerlo… finalmente estaba ahí…

Rosando con uno de sus dedos el enrojecido rostro del bebe, Oz no puede evitar susurrar— Es precioso…

— Se parece mucho a ti, Oz…—respondió ella, acariciando los pequeños cabellos rubios con el que el pequeño había nacido.

El de ojos esmeraldas sonrío con ternura, mientras observaba a su hijo dormir en los brazos de su madre. Pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros de Alice y la atrajo con cuidado hacia él para poder depositarle un suave beso en la frente a su mujer— Gracias, muchas gracias... Te amo… —susurró a Alice, no sabía qué más decir en esos momentos, la felicidad era tal… que sentía que si decía algo, todo eso se desvanecería.

Alice tan sólo sonrió y con una de sus manos tomó la de su marido que estaba sobre su hombro con cariño— Y yo te amo a ti… —susurró con calidez antes de verlo a los ojos—. Perdón por gritarte hace rato… —se disculpó con vergüenza, desviando la mirada, una acción muy típica en ella.

Oz tan sólo sonrío y recargó su cabeza sobre la de ella— Descuida, no me importa.

Dejando que una pequeña y apenada sonrisa se asomara por sus labios, la morocha cerró sus ojos y se dejó embriagar por el aroma de su esposo. Sintiéndose plena, se alejó levemente de Oz.

— Vamos, cárgalo para que el cabeza de algas pueda verlo —le sugirió.

Sorprendido por la propuesta, el Vessalius no pudo evitar tartamudear— ¿Ca-Cargarlo? —preguntó— N-No Alice… está muy chiquito, no creo que…

— Ay, vamos, no seas un miedoso —lo reprendió ella—. Es tu hijo, y tienes que perderle el miedo, no todo el tiempo lo cargaré yo —expresó ella, inclinándose lo más que podía en señal de que Oz se acercara y pusiera los brazos para poder recibir al bebe.

No dejándole muchas opciones, el Vessalius no tuvo más opción que acatar las órdenes de su mujer, algo que realmente no era nuevo… desde siempre su relación había sido así, aunque no era que le molestara.

Con sumo cuidado puso sus brazos para recibir a su pequeño— Sostén su cabecita hasta que esta esté recargada en tu brazo… —le indicaba Alice mientras se lo pasaba—. Eso es, sostenlo con firmeza. Si quieres con tu mano derecha puedes sostener su cabecita aunque ya esté sobre tu brazo, por si eso te brinda más seguridad —claro que eso no se hizo esperar, Oz tenía tanto nervio de tener a alguien tan diminuto sobre sus brazos que cualquier cosa que sirviera para garantizar su seguridad la tomaría sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo.

Habiendo por fin obtenido un poco más de confianza, el rubio llamó al otro hombre que se encontraba en la habitación, esperando ansioso su turno para ver al nuevo heredero del apellido Vessalius.

— Gil, acércate, quiero que conozcas a tu sobrino —le sonrió Oz sin moverse mucho.

— Vamos cabeza de algas, no seas igual de miedoso que Oz y acércate— bromeó Alice, mientras veía como Gil apenas y se movía.

Buscando amenizar el ambiente, el de ojos dorados adoptó una expresión claramente de fastidio— Deja de llamarme cabeza de algas, estúpida coneja —refunfuño Gilbert mientras se acercaba a Oz y veía de cerca al pequeño—. Definitivamente se parece mucho a ti… —susurró Gil, no queriendo tocarlo ya que había fumado y debía tener algo de ceniza en los dedos, motivo por el cual había dejado sus brazos detrás de su espalda. El rubio tan sólo le sonrió—. Sin embargo espero que no herede nada tuyo, coneja del demonio…

— ¡JA! No cuentes con eso estúpido cabeza de algas —respondió Alice, lo mejor que podía ya que aún estaba cansada—. Ese niño lo creamos Oz y yo —al decir esto, el Vessalius no pudo evitar sonrojarse un tanto—. ¡Así que es obvio que también se parezca a mí! — y dicho esto, comenzó a reír como siempre lo hacía.

— Dios, ampara a este niño y protégelo de la terrible personalidad de la estúpida coneja… —pidió el moreno, masajeando su sien, que además pedía paciencia. Con cansancio miró a su amigo—. De verdad Oz, aún no sé qué le viste…

El rubio tan sólo se encogió de hombros y con una sonrisa, le respondió— En el amor no se manda, Gil…

— Lástima que eso sea tan cierto —susurró con pesar sin dejar de ver al niño.

Sin embargo, todavía habiendo dicho eso, el Baskerville no podía estar más feliz por sus amigos. Él había sido testigo del amor tan profundo que fue creciendo entre ellos, y nunca deseo nada más que su felicidad, juntos o separados… sólo buscaba que fueran felices, y gracias a quien sea que estuviera allá arriba, su plegaria se había escuchado.

— _Estoy seguro de que todos hubieran deseado estar aquí con ustedes_ —pensó para sí, refiriéndose a todos sus amigos que, si bien debieron haber renacido como ellos, no debían tener memoria alguna. O bueno, eso es lo que se estipulaba, realmente eso no se podía determinar ya que Oz y Alice eran la prueba viviente de que eso no era absoluto.

Los milagros existían, él era fiel creyente de eso… los tres se habían reunido a final de cuentas.

Suspirando de nueva cuenta, no dejando de ver al retoño, el de ojos dorados preguntó lo que desde hace rato había surgido en su mente— ¿Y cómo lo llamarán? ¿Ya han pensado en algún nombre?

— Hmm… —fue lo único que pudo decir Oz, a decir verdad no había pensando en ninguno—. Pues n-…

— Se llamará Vincent —declaró Alice con seriedad, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres que se encontraban delante de ella—. ¿Qué…?

— ¿Dijiste Vincent? —preguntó Oz, algo sorprendido por la repentina decisión. No que le molestase pero…

Gil, sin embargo, se le adelantó y le preguntó— ¿Por qué escogiste ese nombre? —cuestionó con seriedad, después de todo….

— Fácil, porque de no ser por él no nos habríamos reunido… —respondió Alice sin inmutarse ni un poco a diferencia de los otros dos, que abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Ambos se vieron durante algunos segundos, perplejos por la decisión—. Siendo que… si no hubiera sido por Vincent… aún a pesar de haber recuperado la memoria… no habría sido capaz de encontrarlos —fue lo que dijo, atrayendo la atención de los jóvenes adultos—. Así que por eso quiero que mi hijo se llame como él.

Después de algunos cuantos segundos en los que el silencio reinó, tanto Gil como Oz dejaron salir una pequeña risilla. Ese tipo de decisiones eran típicas en Alice, y regularmente eran buenas decisiones. Ahora que lo pensaban, era verdad… de no haber sido por aquel joven de ojos rojo y dorado… jamás hubieran podido encontrarse, o al menos… les hubiera tomado más tiempo del que siquiera pudieran imaginarse.

Oz observó con calidez a su hijo, el cual comenzaba a moverse con suavidad, y le sonrió. Tanto Alice como Gil observaban el proceder el rubio mayor con una sonrisa en sus labios. El Vessalius jugó con su manita levemente, y le susurró— Bienvenido a casa, Vincent…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Suki: Y bueno, aquí estoy de regreso con algo más de esta bella serie y hermoso manga llamado Pandora Hearts. He de decir, que realmente no iba a escribir en este fandom de nuevo durante algún tiempo ya que no se me ocurría nada y no veo el caso a forzar mi mente.
> 
> Pero todo eso cambio cuando leí una entrevista que le hicieron a Jun Mochizuki y a Junko Minagawa –la seiyuu de Oz- sobre el manga. Entre tantas cosas que dijeron, Mochizuki nos dio un golpe bajo a los seguidores de Oz/Alice al decir que si de alguien se llegara Oz a enamorar, seguramente sería de Echo, y que él mismo no se veía enamorado de Alice, ya que estaba en otro nivel… ¡O SEA CÓMO! Casi me da un infarto, se los juro.
> 
> Me molesté, por supuesto que sí, no puedo aceptar tal comentario de la nada después de tanto desarrollo que le dio al Oz/Alice XD. O sea por Dios, uno deberá estar ciego como para pensar que el amor que estos dos se tienen, aunque no necesariamente sea ese tipo de amor, no puede pasar a algo más tan sólo porque el lazo que tienen es demasiado fuerte.
> 
> Sí, de alguna forma estoy negada xD. Ya se imaginarán los Oz/Echo festejando que son “canon”, cuando fue un simple comentario de Mochizuki, que a final de cuentas no pasó en el manga. Lo más cercano que tenemos a un ese tipo de amor con relación a Oz, es la pareja que hace con Alice… o sea, lo que él tiene con Echo se me hace muy situacional, no sé si me explique xD.
> 
> En fin, ya me explayé. Ese fue el motivo por el cual decidí escribir esto, quería desahogarme por la noticia que leí y que me dio directo al corazón x’D. Así que espero que esto les haya gustado. 
> 
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
